Les cours reprennent, Les vacances s'envolent
by Xion0397
Summary: L'histoire débute le dernier jour des vacances avant la rentrée, afin de suivre une histoire délirante aux cours des années scolaires passées par un peu de tous les persos. Débutons doucement... et ensuite, partons à fond. 8D


**Bonjour, bonjour **(chers lecteurs ?),

je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre, alors on va un peu tasser. ^^'

Informations: Ceci est une fiction sur Kingdom Hearts, les persos ne m'appartiennent pas ! (sérieux?! xD) C'est ma première fiction que je crée moi-même et que je poste ici. ^^ Je devrai bientôt m'y faire... Pour l'instant, je n'envisage pas de faire un couple là-dedans et je vous préviens que je n'aime pas spécialement le yaoi et le yuri ! Dites moi de ce que vous en pensez pour que je puisse m'améliorer, je progresse avec les critiques moi. =D (Cesse le bavardages et laisse les lire... -_-) Bonne lecture ! =)

**Chapitre I: Le dernier jour avant la rentrée**

"Où suis-je ? Mais, c'est un rêve ! Minute, je rêve de quoi moi là ? Allez je me concentre pour voir... Omagad ! Je rêve des cours ! Du collège ! Mais comment ça se fait ? J'ai pas qu'ça à faire moi ! Des devoirs, de l'étude et des vacances bouffées, non mais ça va pas hé ! Mais j'y repense, la rentrée... c'est... DEMAIN ?! Oh naaaaan... Ce n'est pas possible ! Déjà ?! Et j'ai fait mes devoirs de vacances à la con moi ?! NON ?! Omagad !! Il faut que je me grouille !"

- Sora... Sora... SORAAA !!!! *SBLAF*

- Arg ! Mais t'es malade ?! LE jour restant juste avant la rentrée, et tu me réveilles comme ça ?

- Oui, parfaitement grosse feignasse ! T'as pas vu l'heure ? Il est déjà onze heures et tu traînes comme ça au lit juste le jour avant la rentrée ?! Tu imagines ta tronche de cake pour demain ?!

- Euh... nan, j'vois pas.

- ... Bref, il me semblais que tu n'aies pas touché à ton cartable depuis les vacances, dis moi, t'as quand même fait tes devoirs de vacances ?

- Euh... c'est à dire que...

- ...

- T'inquiètes pas ! J'ai pas oublié !

- Tu viens de t'en souvenir parce que je l'ai dit...

- Mais non !

- Si, bon... je te laisse les faire alors.

- Hein ? Et Riku et toi, vous les avez déjà fait ?

- Oui, parfaitement ducon !

- Non mais euh, ça va, calme toi...

- Non, je ne peux pas ! Parce que j'ai mal à la tête depuis mon réveil !

- Queuah ? Tiens, maintenant que tu le dis, moi aussi... Aah...!

La personne qui est venue réveiller Sora, n'est autre que Kairi... Mais qu'en est-il de Riku ? Allons le voir... Il était dans sa chambre, en temps de réfléxion. Il réfléchissait, simplement sur ses amis.

- Ouf, j'en ai mis du temps pour faire tout ça... bon, je vais aller les voir, on ne sait jamais ce qui peut se passer après tout ça.

Riku monta les escaliers afin d'arriver dans sa chambre, la chambre des garçons. Il vit: Kairi et Sora qui, eux, étaient complètement à plat, allongés par terre, comme il le pensait ...

- Exactement comme je le pensais... Je vais les réveiller d'un bon coup à la nuque ! *sourire sadique*

- AIIIIIEEEEEE !! hurlèrent les deux raplapla.

- Alors, ça paresse bien hein ? (oh non, ils arrivent. Vite, quelque chose ! Non, trop tard...)

- Quoi ? Tu ne sais même pas comm... commença les deux.

- ...

- Hé mais, c'est qui ces trois zigotos derrière toi ? On a déjà de la visite ou quoi ? lança Sora.

- Euh, attends Riku, tu ne vas pas me dire que... commencça Kairi.

- Ahem, c'est à dire que...

- Attends, je suis sûr de savoir qui sont ceux-là... continua Sora.

- Euh...

- Ah, mais... C'est Namine, Xion et Roxas ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent là eux ??

- Hé mais, c'est Sora là-bas ! remarqua Namine.

- Mais, t'as raison ! réponda Xion.

- Euh, je fais quoi moi là ? se demanda Roxas.

- Développe Riku s'il te plaît. ordonna Kairi.

- Bon, lavez bien vos oreilles et écoutez...

- Attends, je vais chercher des coton-tiges.

- ... C'est bon Sora, ça suffit. lança Kairi.

- ... Bon, alors, c'est que... je pensais que ça allais animer un peu plus notre vie si plus de personnes vivaient ici... Alors, j'ai pris la Keyblade que j'ai manié autrefois, c'est à dire celle qu'Ansem le sans-coeur était en moi il y a un an, et j'suis allé fouillé votre mémoire pour les "recréer". Super technique hein ? Ouarf, j'vous dis pas comment c'était compliqué pour Xion...

- ...

- ...

- Ah oui, et je les ai inscrit pour qu'ils soient notre collège. Pour les uniformes, je te laisse t'en occuper Kairi.

- QUOI ?! Tu fouilles notre mémoire sans permission et tu me demandes un service naturellement après ça ?!

- Dis moi pourquoi c'était compliqué pour Xion ? demanda Sora.

- Tu n'étais pas donc foutu de créer Xion autrement qu'à partir de l'image de Kairi qui était en toi ?!

- Ah, ok, j'ai compris. Mais, POURQUOI T'AS FAIT CA ?!

- Riku, va chercher leurs uniformes tout de suite MAINTENANT ! ordonna Kairi.

- J'sais pas comment on fait. Et puis, j'ai bien dit de te laver les oreilles pour bien écouter ce que je disais hein Sora...

- Kairi m'a retenu...

- Mais t'es encore pire que Sora ! Encore plus inculte ! Tiens, le plan de la ville pour aller acheter ces uniformes ! coupa Kairi.

- Ah, merci.

- C'est tout ce que t'as à dire en plus ?!

- Au fait, prête moi 10 000 munnies, j'suis fauché.

- ... C'est pas parce que je travaille à mi-temps pour de l'argent de poche qu'il faut toujours demander à moi !

- Mais j'sais pas comment tu veux que j'aille chercher ces uniformes.

- Débrouille-toi comme un grand en allant chercher de l'argent autrement !

- Tiens, Riku, j'ai trouvé 10 000 munnies par terre, sur le sable juste avant en me balladant. fit Sora.

- Ah merci.

- ... C'est pas croyable... murmura Kairi.

- Bon ben, j'y vais.

- C'est ça, vas-y vite avant que je te pourchasse. lança Kairi "agressivement".

- C'est bon, c'est bon, j'y vais...

- Bon, Kairi, j'ai faim, 'y a pas un truc à manger dans l'coin ?

- ...

- Va faire tes devoirs. Tu vas encore oublier pour demain.

- J'ai trop la flemme. Tu me files les tiens pour que je puisse copier ?

- Et puis quoi encore ?!

- Ben, c'est tout ce que je te demande...

- Et ben NON.

- Roooh, allez quoi !

- NON. Tu comprends ce que je veux dire ?? NON !

- Bon, ok... Mais à part ça, il n'y a pas à manger par là ??

- Non.

Pendant que Sora fait ses devoirs, et que Kairi part acheter le matériel pour la rentrée (sauf les uniformes) et que Riku est allé les chercher, regardons du côté des trois autres...

- Oooh, regarde ce joli coquillage Xion ! montra Namine.

- Il est joliii ! Tiens, je vais en rassembler plusieurs pour en faire un porte-bonheur !

- Bonne idée ! Je vais t'aider à en trouver.

- Mais non, ça va, je vais les trouver moi-même. Et si tu en trouves, fais-en un pour toi !

- Hmmm... pourquoi pas.

- Pfff... c'est quoi ce trou perdu ? Ca me dit quelque chose... ah mais, l'île que je vois là-bas, c'est pas la petite partie de l'île du Destin là ? Mais oui c'est ça. Alors, je suis sur l'île du Destin hein... Bon, je vais me chercher une glace. fit Roxas toujours aussi paumé depuis le début.

Un peu plus tard...

- Alors Riku, t'as pris les bons uniformes j'espère ?? Et les tailles hein ?? Ils ne sont pas allés avec toi alors...

- T'inquiètes pas, j'ai l'oeil.

- ... Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu matais depuis ce temps ?!

- Qui ? Moi ? Mais non, je ne ferai jamais ça...

- Hun, hun.

- Ok, ok... (zut, je me suis fait remarquer.)

- Bon, laisse, je vais les ranger pour demain. Au fait, moi aussi j'ai acheté des affaire pour la rentrée. Tiens, c'est ton crayon, ton porte-mine, ta gomme, ton taille-crayon, ton stylo, et ta nouvelle trousse ! Sans oublier le sac. J'en ai acheté pour nous tous, autrement dit, pour six personnes.

- Euh, j'peux savoir pourquoi toutes mes affaires sont de couleur violette ? Pourquoi cette couleur pour moi ?

- Parce qu'elle te va bien cette couleur ! *sourire*

- ... T'avais pas trouvé mieux ?

- Oh, tu vas te plaindre encore pendant que j'ai dépensé 30 000 munnies pour tout ça ? Et si je l'ai fait, c'est parce que personne ne le ferai à ma place !

- Ok, ok, ça va... Elles sont de quelle couleur les affaires des autres ?

- Pour Sora, bleu foncé; pour Namine, vert clair; pour Roxas, bleu pâle; pour Xion, noir; et pour moi, rose clair.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi j'ai la couleur la plus ridicule ?

- Mais non, c'est pas ridicule voyons ! *sourire*

- ...

- Je suis rentré !

- Oh Sora, c'est toi. Tiens, tes affaires.

- Ouah, merci Kairi ! J'adore c'te couleur en plus ! Comment t'as deviné ??

- Je me disais que ça t'allait bien ! Bon, je vais les apporter aux autres.

- ... (-- Riku)

Oui, ils vivent tous ensemble dans une sorte de pension à plusieurs étages. Pour l'instant, avec aucune personne majeure.

Kairi monta les escaliers pour aller donner les affaires de Namine et Xion.

- Youhou ! Regardez, je suis allée acheter vos affaires de rentrée ! Tiens Namine, tiens Xion !

- Oh, merci Kairi ! firent les deux filles en synchro.

- Bon, il est tard, je pense qu'on va dor...

- DUCON ! POUSSE-TOI ! C'EST MOI QUI VA PRENDRE LE DERNIER SANDWICH AU PAOPOU ! (-- Sora)

- HEY, 'Y A PAS DE TES TRACES A TOI HEING ! (-- Roxas)

- AH NON ? C'EST QUOI CES EMPREINTES DIGITALES HEING ?! (-- Sora)

- AAH ! MAIS T'ES CON ! POURQUOI T'AS FOUTU DE LA POUDRE D'ALUMINIUM SUR CE MAGNIFIQUE SANDWICH ?! C'EST INMANGEABLE MAINTENANT ! (-- Roxas)

- POUSSEZ-VOUS ! JE LE BOUFFE MAINTENANT ! J'AI FAIM MOI ! J'AI RIEN MANGE DEPUIS QUE JE SUIS RENTRE ! (-- Riku) *crunch crunch*

- ...

- ...

- Beuh, il est dégueulasse, vous avez quoi avec ?! Arg, j'ai mal au ventre... le fruit dedans est moisi de trois ans ou quoi ?

- C'est juste que... commença Sora.

- C'est juste que ce bouffon de Sora l'a arrosé de poudre d'aluminium pour me montrer les empreintes digitales qui lui appartenaient sur le sandwich. coupa Roxas sèchement.

- Sora... tu veux goûter l'aluminium ? D'ailleurs, tu te l'es procurée où c'te poudre ?

- Euh... Dans le magasin du coin d'Ema Skye*, une de la police scientifique... C'est gentil mais non merci Riku...

- ARRÊTEZ VOS CONNERIES LES GRAS ! Euh, les gars ! hurla Kairi à travers le bâtiment. (Quoique ce n'est pas si faux les gras. =D ) Il est tard vous savez ! Arrêtez vos gamineries et allez dormir quoi ! Demain, c'est tout de même la rentrée ! continua Kairi en haussant la voix (comme d'habitude).

- Ouais bon... ok. C'est ça, bonne nuit... fit Riku mal en point.

- Bonne nuit tout le monde. finirent les deux autres.

- Enfin du calme !

Ils partirent tous dans leur chambre respective et allèrent tous dormir... Le vacarme cessa. Pourquoi donc ? Parce qu'ils étaient tous fatigués... Sora n'a-t-il donc pas oublié quelque chose ? On se le demande...

Le lendemain est à suivre au prochain chapitre... (il était court celui là ^^')

／／／／／／／／／／／／／／／／／／／／／／／／／／／／／／／／／／／／／／／／／／／／／／／／／／／／／／／／／／／／／

* Ema Skye, vous savez là, la fameuse, celle de Phoenix Wright. ^^

Vos avis s'vous plaît ?? 8D


End file.
